


She-Ra Cookie [Pod]ficlets

by allysseriordan, caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baking, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cookies, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Ficlets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: Wherein various She-Ra characters give cookies to other characters with...variable results.Written for the Voiceteam Mystery box 2020 "Audio Garden" seed fic challenge and based off seed one, version one.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Razz (She-Ra) & Swift Wind | Spirit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

### Streaming

Each ficlet (and the blooper reel) can be streamed and downloaded on the following chapter pages

Or stream the parts continuously here

  


### Credits:

  * **Readers:[AllysseRiordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan) and [Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)**
  * **Cover artist:[SaffronBunBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker) ******



### Text:

**ONE**

Adora eagerly accepted the plate of offered cookies from Sea Hawk and shoved three into her mouth immediately. Her face screwed up.

"What's in these?" She asked.

"Chocolate chips and kelp." Sea Hawk replied eagerly.

"That's an...unusual choice."

"I thought you might enjoy it. It's my Mermista favorite recipe!"

Adora put the remaining cookies down on the table, conspicuously uneaten.

"Oh... I didn't know you could combine flavors like that in a cookie."

"Oh yes! It's always a good idea to make a cookie with the recipient's tastes in mind."

"It tastes a bit like… the sea."

"Yes!" Sea Hawk boomed. "I thought it was a fitting way to celebrate the rebuilding of Salineas!"

Adora smiled thinly, still looking a bit green, but also strangely contemplative.

  
  


**TWO**

  
  


Adora bounced with anticipation as Catra took a cookie suspiciously.

" _You_ made these?"

"Yes. just for you!" Adora said, beguiling Catra with that big goofy smile she could never resist.

Catra took a cautious bite, not wanting to hurt Adora's feelings but also wary of her suspect cooking skills. All attempts to not hurt Adora's feelings flew out the window, as she immediately spat it out. "What did you put in these?"

"Chocolate and tuna," Adora beamed with pride.

"What?"

"It's....two things you like."

“Adora, I like cookies and I like tuna, but these flavors do _not_ belong together.”

Adora deflated a bit, “Oh....sorry. Sea Hawk said it would be lovely.”

“Of course he did,” Catra groaned. “But hey,” she said, resolving not to hurt Adora's feelings, “I really appreciate the effort. It was really sweet of you.”

Adora's golden smile returned, and Catra smirked happily back at her.

“Now, let's go give these to Sparkles.”

**THREE**

Swift Wind dramatically poked his head into Madame Razz's hut, “Hi Madame Razz! Just here to chat and see how you're doing!”

“Oh, hello dearie, you're just in time for the cookies I made especially for you.”

Swift Wind happily sat down on the horse-sized chair that Madame Razz had made just for him. He eyed the cookies suspiciously, he didn't usually like human food, but Madame Razz was a kind and considerate friend, and he was determined to give them a try.

He took a bite and was surprised at how delicious they were. “These are unlike any cookie I've ever had,” he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie, “what's in these?”

“I thought you might love them,” Madame Razz said happily. “They're primarily made of oats and straw, with just a bit of flour and berries to hold them together.”

They shared a warm smile, each feeling appreciative of the other.

Yes, Razz said while sweeping the floor. “I knew you'd be visiting today and I wanted to make something special just for you. I do so love our chats, dearie.”

Swift Wind whinnied in appreciation. “Any chance you could give me the recipe so that I could have the chefs at Bright Moon make them sometime? They never keep horse needs in mind!”

  
  


**FOUR**

**“** Tiny cookies!” Entrapta exclaimed gleefully as she opened the gift box from Bow”

“I'm making cookies for all my friends, and I knew yours should be tiny,” Bow beamed at her.

Entrapta inspected the cookies carefully, then asked “Where did you find such tiny chocolate chips! My chefs _never_ make them like this, they just chop up the chocolate, but it completely alters the texture and look of them!”

“Oh, I knew they wouldn't look right if I made them that way, so I built a machine that makes tiny chocolate chips! I can give you the blueprint, if you want to build one for yourself.”

“Thank you Bow!” She said, patting him on the shoulder with her hair, as she had observed many people showing appreciation via this method of physical contact and thus far her experiments with using it had yielded positive results. 

“You're welcome,” Bow said, practically bouncing on his heels. “If you want to collaborate on other tiny food production devices you know where to find me.” Then he headed off to deliver his next gift box of cookies to Mermista, hoping Sea Hawk would'"t get jealous, after all, he didn't use his patented "chocolate chip and kelp” recipe. 

**FIVE**

Hordak let out a visceral “uggggh!” Confusion and disgust warring on his face while the vile taste of what had looked like a delicious cookie but tasted like motor oil lingered on his tongue.

“Oh Hordak, did you eat one of the cookies?” Entrapta asked as she walked into the lab.

“Yes...” he said, as diplomatically as possible. “They taste a bit like...motor oil?”

“Of course!” Entrapta beamed. “I made them for Emily! But you're welcome to share them, if you like them. Fascinating, I did not anticipate the recipe being palatable to humanoid taste buds, tell me _everything_!”

“I didn't actually like them. To be honest, I thought they were chocolate cookies.”

“Oh!” Entrapta said, ending the audio notes she had just begun to narrate about humanoid enjoyment of the taste of motor oil. “Well, I can make chocolate cookies for you next!”

“Well,” Hordak smiled mischievously, “Perhaps you should repeat the experiment on _Wrong_ Hordak.” 

  
  



	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk and Adora

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/podfic-seed-01-sea-hawk-and-adora_202101/Podfic%20Seed%20-%2001%20-%20Sea%20Hawk%20and%20Adora.mp3)

* * *

Text:

Adora eagerly accepted the plate of offered cookies from Sea Hawk and shoved three into her mouth immediately. Her face screwed up.

"What"s in these?" She asked.

"Chocolate chips and kelp." Sea Hawk replied eagerly.

"That"s an...unusual choice."

"I thought you might enjoy it. It"s my Mermista's favorite recipe!"

Adora put the remaining cookies down on the table, conspicuously uneaten.

"Oh... I didn't know you could combine flavors like that in a cookie."

"Oh yes! It"s always a good idea to make a cookie with the recipient"s tastes in mind."

"It tastes a bit like… the sea."

"Yes!" Seak Hawk boomed. 'I thought it was a fitting way to celebrate the rebuilding of Salineas!'"

Adora smiled thinly, still looking a bit green, but also strangely contemplative.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/podfic-seed-02-adora-and-catra/Podfic%20Seed%20-%2002%20-%20Adora%20and%20Catra.mp3)

### Text:

**TWO**

  
  


Adora bounced with anticipation as Catra took a cookie suspiciously.

" _You_ made these?"

"Yes. just for you!" Adora said, beguiling Catra with that big goofy smile she could never resist.

Catra took a cautious bite, not wanting to hurt Adora's feelings but also wary of her suspect cooking skills. All attempts to not hurt Adora's feelings flew out the window, as she immediately spat it out. "What did you put in these?"

"Chocolate and tuna," Adora beamed with pride.

"What?"

"It's....two things you like."

“Adora, I like cookies and I like tuna, but these flavors do _not_ belong together.”

Adora deflated a bit, “Oh....sorry. Sea Hawk said it would be lovely.”

“Of course he did,” Catra groaned. “But hey,” she said, resolving not to hurt Adora's feelings, “I really appreciate the effort. It was really sweet of you.”

Adora's golden smile returned, and Catra smirked happily back at her.

“Now, let's go give these to Sparkles.”


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Razz and Swift Wind

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/podfic-seed-03-swift-wind-and-razz/Podfic%20Seed%20-%2003%20-%20Swift%20Wind%20and%20Razz.mp3)

### Text:

**THREE**

Swift Wind dramatically poked his head into Madame Razz's hut, “Hi Madame Razz! Just here to chat and see how you're doing!”

“Oh, hello dearie, you're just in time for the cookies I made especially for you.”

Swift Wind happily sat down on the horse-sized chair that Madame Razz had made just for him. He eyed the cookies suspiciously, he didn't usually like human food, but Madame Razz was a kind and considerate friend, and he was determined to give them a try.

He took a bite and was surprised at how delicious they were. “These are unlike any cookie I've ever had,” he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie, “what's in these?”

“I thought you might love them,” Madame Razz said happily. “They're primarily made of oats and straw, with just a bit of flour and berries to hold them together.”

They shared a warm smile, each feeling appreciative of the other.

Yes, Razz said while sweeping the floor. “I knew you'd be visiting today and I wanted to make something special just for you. I do so love our chats, dearie.”

Swift Wind whinnied in appreciation. “Any chance you could give me the recipe so that I could have the chefs at Bright Moon make them sometime? They never keep horse needs in mind!”


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Entrapta

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/podfic-seed-04-bow-and-entrapta/Podfic%20Seed%20-%2004%20-%20Bow%20and%20Entrapta.mp3)

### Text:

**FOUR**

**“** Tiny cookies!” Entrapta exclaimed gleefully as she opened the gift box from Bow”

“I'm making cookies for all my friends, and I knew yours should be tiny,” Bow beamed at her.

Entrapta inspected the cookies carefully, then asked “Where did you find such tiny chocolate chips! My chefs _never_ make them like this, they just chop up the chocolate, but it completely alters the texture and look of them!”

“Oh, I knew they wouldn't look right if I made them that way, so I built a machine that makes tiny chocolate chips! I can give you the blueprint, if you want to build one for yourself.”

“Thank you Bow!” She said, patting him on the shoulder with her hair, as she had observed many people showing appreciation via this method of physical contact and thus far her experiments with using it had yielded positive results. 

“You're welcome,” Bow said, practically bouncing on his heels. “If you want to collaborate on other tiny food production devices you know where to find me.” Then he headed off to deliver his next gift box of cookies to Mermista, hoping Sea Hawk would'"t get jealous, after all, he didn't use his patented "chocolate chip and kelp” recipe. 


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/podfic-seed-05-entrapta-and-hordak/Podfic%20Seed%20-%2005%20-%20Entrapta%20and%20Hordak.mp3)

### Text:

**FIVE**

Hordak let out a visceral “uggggh!” Confusion and disgust warring on his face while the vile taste of what had looked like a delicious cookie but tasted like motor oil lingered on his tongue.

“Oh Hordak, did you eat one of the cookies?” Entrapta asked as she walked into the lab.

“Yes...” he said, as diplomatically as possible. “They taste a bit like...motor oil?”

“Of course!” Entrapta beamed. “I made them for Emily! But you're welcome to share them, if you like them. Fascinating, I did not anticipate the recipe being palatable to humanoid taste buds, tell me _everything_!”

“I didn't actually like them. To be honest, I thought they were chocolate cookies.”

“Oh!” Entrapta said, ending the audio notes she had just begun to narrate about humanoid enjoyment of the taste of motor oil. “Well, I can make chocolate cookies for you next!”

“Well,” Hordak smiled mischievously, “Perhaps you should repeat the experiment on _Wrong_ Hordak.”


	7. Bloopers

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/embed/podfic-seed-06-bloopers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SomnolentBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue) for writing the fic seed that led to these ridiculous cookie ficlets.


End file.
